


Anchor

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bite has made Jackson realise that there is more to life than a shallow mask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: R  
> Pairing/s: Derek/Jackson  
> Warnings: sexual content  
> Disclaimer: I DON’T own anyone or anything. I DON’T own the characters. The fanfic is written for fun, NOT for profit.

Lips locked in heated kisses, hands sliding across smooth skin, exploring every inch they could reach. In the formerly cool, dark room, tension hung thick and heavy. The full moon shone through tall windows, drew long lines across plain walls, danced on the floor in surreal silhouettes. Far, far away was the world out there with all its demands, all its expectations and hindrances. Far, far away.

Find yourself an anchor, Jackson had been told after the shift had finally succeeded. Hold on to it, and hold on to the human side that prevents you from turning into a blood-spilling killer. Not that it wasn’t too late for that to begin with…

For the past four years, guilt had been this anchor for him. In London, Jackson had tried to figure out who exactly he was. After all, wasn’t a lack of identity to blame for the monster he had turned into?

An object to use, without a personality. But had Jackson ever been more than a shiny shell, empty and useless? Was it due to a lack of information about who his birth family was? Or due to the fact that hiding behind a perfect, shallow mask was so much easier than being a person of his own?

But little had changed during four years of isolation, four years of trying to be different without the wished results. Guilt had been the only anchor to hold on to.

Until he found himself back in Beacon Hills, and accepted into the midst of a pack for the first time. Until he had noticed the strong pull towards his alpha: far stronger than even the full moon had ever affected him.

No longer were money and status enough. Suddenly, Jackson wanted to be admired without benefit. He wanted to roll over, bare his neck and be claimed by the man who had offered him the bite and with that changed him forever. He wanted to give in to those primal needs of his wolf, and he wanted it bad.

This is madness, he thought. To need something like air to breath. His wolf felt the pull of the moon, but the bond to his alpha was stronger, kept him grounded more than guilt, more than any attempt at control, as determined or lazy as it might have been.

Jackson’s eyes went wide, pupils blown with lust when Derek’s teeth gently sank into his neck, just enough to mark for the split of a second it took the scars to fade. He arched off the bed as hot lips closed over the bite, tongue teasing irritated skin. A moan passed his lips as his alpha thrust into him. Deep. Hard. Slow.

Yes, yes. YES! 

His mind chanted the word like a prayer as his partner rode him into his very own version of paradise.

Jackson Whittemore, the former favorite of Beacon Hills High School, an expert in the art of seduction, gave himself to his lover with all he had to offer. Never before had he felt so whole, so grounded, so utterly comfortable with the complete loss of control. His beta wolf didn’t want to dominate, didn’t want to lead. It wanted to be held, guided, taken care of. And that was exactly what Derek did.

Skin against skin. Lips against lips. Hands touching, fingers grabbing, nails clawing. Quiet whispers of adoration, shameless moans of satisfaction. 

Suddenly, the darkness was cut through by a bright light as the tension in his abdomen uncurled, as sparks flashed through his veins, caused his muscles to spasm. His mind lost its grab on reality. Just for a moment, but long enough for one who wasn’t used to exposing so much of himself.

It didn’t matter.

The sun was about to rise when Jackson awoke again. He found himself wrapped up in two strong arms, could sense the familiar scent that settled him down, filled his chest with an unknown peace. His old self, so undefined and insecure would have loathed the intimacy, would have craved to dominance. His inner wolf, though, received exactly what it needed.

The bite had given Erica, Isaac and Boyd the strength to step up for themselves and fight back. It had given Jackson the realisation that there was more to life than a shallow mask. A smile graced his face as he closed his eyes again, allowing the warmth and protection provided by his alpha to lure him to sleep.


End file.
